


Jesse McCree's "Boy Toy"

by GummiStories



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love Ashe, I'm not painting her as a villian, Kidnapping, M/M, Nicknames, References to Drugs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first time writing McHanzo please be nice to me, girls gotta do what a girls gotta do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Jesse McCree is as stubborn as a mule until someone touches something, someone he lovesFirst time writing overwatch/mchanzo please be kind! <3





	Jesse McCree's "Boy Toy"

“Have to say Mccree, your boy toy impresses me” 

“You n’ I both know Ashe that I ain't come ‘ere to converse, I got whatca’ want” Mccree growled lowly, his grip on the duffle bag he was holding tightening as he glared at his old partner. All he and Hanzo had wanted was a nice trip away, away from the chaos of overwatch and talon, just some time for the two of them as lovers

But of course that wasn't the case, on the third morning of their vacation Mccree had woken up to an empty bed, which wasn't surprising knowing Hanzo as an early riser. What was surprising was that the archer's bow was still against the wall; he had refused to go on vacation without it because of “the possibility something was to happen”

Mccree had searched the entire hotel grounds for his partner, calling him multiple times whilst he was at it, but he found and heard nothing. It was only when he got back to the hotel room he got a call from an unknown number, low and behold it was Ashe explaining that she had taken Hanzo, with some difficulty obviously as Hanzo was certainly not an easy one to subdue.

Ashe demanded a large sum of money if McCree ever wanted to see Hanzo again, thankfully McCree did have a lump of personal sums sitting aside that he could use to get his boyfriend back.

“Aw how sweet, dragon boy has made you all soft, whatca gonna do now McCree? Get down on your knees and beg for your ‘huckleberry?’” Ashe laughed, McCree just rolled his eyes and threw the bag down at Ashe’s feet in response. The deadlock leader tapped the large omnic standing next to her, pointing to the bag with her rifle, signalling him to check it. The omnic, B.O.B, got down and opened the bag, inside was wads of cash.

“If I had’a known taking your toy would make you so compliant, I would have taken him ages ago” Ashe smirked as she inspected a few of the wads

“He ain’t a toy! Now take me to him before I lose my patience” The cowboy snapped, his hand went to reach for his peacekeeper, stopping short when he remembered he was instructed to leave his gun in the hotel room if he wanted Hanzo’s to stay alive.

“B.O.B take him to where we’re keeping the dragon boy before _I_ lose _my_ patience” Ashe instructed the omnic. Thankfully B.O.B and he had never been on bad terms whilst in deadlock together, so the omnic ushered him politely through the warehouse towards where Hanzo apparently was being kept. The whole way there, McCree could hear Ashe walking behind B.O.B just to make sure he didn’t attempt to pull anything.

McCree sucked in a breath as they arrived at a door, Ashe stepping forward to place a key in the lock before swinging it open. McCree’s heart stopped when he looked inside, Hanzo was laying on the floor in a heap with his back to the door.

“What the hell have you done to him Ashe?!” McCree exclaimed as he rushed through the door, dropping to his knees next to his fallen partner. Gently, he rolled the archer onto his back before taking him into his lap, receiving barely any response which made McCree even more worried.

Instead of a response, McCree heard the door slam shut and lock again leaving both of them trapped in the small storage room. McCree placed Hanzo back down on the ground before walking over to the door, giving it a kick before pounding his fists against it.

“Ashe you slimy bastard, we had a deal!” McCree shouted

“Yeah well deals off, that bounty on your head is worth a lot more then what you could ever provide us with a ransom. Have fun in there with your boy toy whilst you can, bounty hunters are comin tomorrow mornin” Ashe replied, her heels clacking against the ground as he walked away, B.O.B’s heavy footsteps following shortly after.

“WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU’LL REGRET BEIN BORN, YOU HEAR ME?” McCree shouted before giving one last kick to the door in frustration. He grabbed his hat off his head and threw it against the ground in anger, why did he ever think Ashe would just let him walk out of here with Hanzo?

Hanzo…

McCree turned around again and all but ran back over to Hanzo who was still on the ground where he had left him.

“Han? Hanzo? Sugar, can you hear me?” McCree asked softly, fear running like ice through his veins. At the sound of his voice, Hanzo seemed to squirm and ball his fists, attempting very weak swings at McCree in a last attempt to defend himself.

“It’s me love, it’s me, you’re alright” McCree replied grabbing Hanzo’s arms, pinning them against his chest so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

“J...Jesse…” Hanzo’s voice came out weakly, his chest huffing in exertion just to get those words out.

“Hey darlin’, what’s goin on with you” McCree replied, the last part was mostly to himself. From what he could see, Hanzo was mainly unharmed. There were a few bruises on his arms, one to his cheek and some blood around his knuckles, but nothing seemed like it could be causing this type of sluggishness. There was only one other thing that could be going on.

“Could ya open your pretty eyes for me?” McCree coaxed, rubbing a hand up and down Hanzo’s arm in encouragement. It seemed like a lot of effort but the archer managed to crack his eyes open until they were half-lidded and McCree’s suspicions were confirmed.

“Ah honey bunch, they’ve given you a cocktail huh?” McCree sighed, Hanzo was completely and utterly drugged out of his mind. His eyes were glossy, dilated and lacking any kind of focus on anything.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to ya whilst you’re like this, it’ll pass and I’ll protect ya till it does, you just relax now” McCree explained gently before he shuffled to sit up against a wall, readjusting Hanzo so his head was in the crock of his neck and he was situated comfortably in the cowboy’s lap. Hanzo groaned in response before settling against his cowboy, his body weak and unresponsive to anything he wished to do.

“I know, I know, it’s mighty frustratin when your body doesn’t wanna do what it’s told, but it’ll pass I promise” McCree soothed, he could feel the slight crackling of energy coming from Hanzo’s tattoo, the dragons were getting restless and wished to protect their master.

“I’ve got him guys, don’t worry, nothin bad is gonna happen whilst I’m around,” McCree said hoping the dragons would understand. To his relief, the energy seemed to die down as the dragons soothed at the reassurance of their master being safe.

The pair sat together for what must have been a few hours, every so often Hanzo seemed to try and move, attempting to regain control of his body. But McCree just hushed him and held him gently, knowing how much the feeling of helplessness would be driving Hanzo insane. Finally, Hanzo’s eyes seemed to clear up and he looked up, this time focusing on McCree’s face.

“You with me love?” McCree questioned hopefully

“Jesse what… what are you doing here?” Hanzo questioned, the drugs were still lingering lightly in his system making him slightly weak, he was happy to just stay in McCree’s lap, allowing the cowboy to support his head.

“I came to rescue you sugar, turns out I ended gettin myself caught in the process” McCree huffed with a roll of his eyes

“You should not have come, I would have managed-

“Like hell you would ave’ managed Hanzo, when I got here you were as high as a kite and had no way to defend yourself. Would you have left me if I had of been in your position?” McCree argued firmly, Hanzo frowned and sighed.

“I suppose not, but what use are either of us if we are both trapped in here?” Hanzo replied

“Come now, do you really think I’d come into an obvious trap without callin backup?” McCree replied as he raised an eyebrow.

“You called the team? Hanzo already knew the answer but wanted to know more details.

“Told em if I didn’t report back in after four hours that I’ve been caught, so they shouldn’t be too long now” McCree shrugged and Hanzo chuckled, raising a hand to place it against his lover’s cheek. McCree leant into the touch, kissing gently at the archer’s calloused palm.

“You are a stupid, stupid man Jesse McCree” Hanzo exclaimed with a smirk, McCree leant down and placed a long and love filled kiss against Hanzo’s lips, pulling away with a smile.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way and you know it Sug”

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do....?


End file.
